


Koi No Yokan

by mmouse15



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/pseuds/mmouse15
Summary: 'Koi No Yokan', which means: the sense upon first meeting a person that the two of you are going to fall into love (Not the same as love at first sight).  LJ's ProwlxJazz anniversary challenge for 2012.





	Koi No Yokan

Title: Koi No Yokan  
By: mmouse15  
Rating: G  
Universe: G1  
Characters: Prowl, Jazz, Optimus Prime, Hightower, Ratchet  
Content: A first meeting and a feeling, but nothing to warn about.  
Wordcount: ~1060  
Notes: The prompt I chose was 'Koi No Yokan', which means: the sense upon first meeting a person that the two of you are going to fall into love (Not the same as love at first sight). How could I resist?

 

Prowl filed the datapad into the box, then stood and took the new box from the courier, who exchanged his box for the one filled with completed datapads and left.

Prowl sat back down and unloaded all the pads from the new box onto his desk, rapidly sorting them. There were two that were critical and urgent, so Prowl focused on them, doing them first before turning his attention to the less critical work.

A tap against his door had him looking up. The new Prime, Optimus, was leaning in.

"Prowl, I just got work that one of our special operatives has come in from a long mission. Hightower wants us both at the debriefing."

"Of course, sir," Prowl replied, setting aside his work and grabbing a fresh pad for notes and rising to his pedes to follow the Prime.

Companionably they walked down the hall to Hightower's office, where a nondescript mech was quietly sitting in the corner, head bowed but frame tense. Hightower was at his desk, a pad in front of him.

Optimus and Prowl seated themselves and waited.

Hightower began, "This operative was started on this mission three vorns ago, just have Megatron had the entire council assassinated. That was two of my predecessors ago, so I have never met this mech, who was codenamed Musician. However, his information has been vital to us and always very good, so I am inclined to be prejudiced in his favor."

He turned his attention to the mech and said, "You were feeding us some terrific data, but just requested extraction. Why?"

The mech said quietly, "Because Megatron has turned Shockwave loose."

"What does that mean?" The Prime wanted to know.

"It means that anyone thought to be a traitor disappears into Shockwave's laboratory complex and is never seen again. At least, not under the name and frame they went in with," Prowl said, "and this mech felt they were getting too close."

"Yeah, that's right," the mech said, raising his head. He wore a facemask and his optics were covered by two slashes of red; not a visor per se, but protection nevertheless. Other his face and the gleaming purple brand of the Decepticons, there was no color to him and nothing remarkable about his. In front of their optics, he dismissed the mask and demi-visor. Now he was completely bland.

He changed his appearance again, bringing back the facemask.

"I can and do change my appearance and gather lots of information, but something I fed you recently was tagged and they were after one of my personas. I managed to escape using another, but the trap was closing fast."

"Then it is a good thing you got out," the Prime said, "I am Optimus, the new Prime."

"I am Prowl, the Autbot's second-in-command. I am also a tactician and have used the data you have provided."

The mech nodded, "Something tipped them off and I don't know what, but I'll figure it out. I'm out now, let me give you everything."

He plugged himself into a box sitting on Hightower's desk and the other three plugged into other ports on the box. The device was a protection for everyone. It absorbed the data flow from the download and scanned it continually for viruses or hidden programs before displaying the data for the others plugged in. The new data was never given to anyone else without being thoroughly scrubbed, and a copy was made and sent to the archives during this process.

There was an enormous amount of data from the minor (how Decepticons acted toward new recruits) to the major (the complete schematic layout of Darkmount) and it took breems for the first pass of data to finish. Prowl noted that he would be revisiting this data for a very long time.

Finally they were done with the first pass. Musician slumped, exhausted. The Prime thanked him and left. Prowl made arrangements with Hightower to have access to the data and took his leave.

An orn later, Prowl was attending a gathering where the newest mechs to be attached to their unit would meet the unit and each other. Prowl had always looked at these gatherings as an opportunity to be evaluating the new mechs, so he was often there, but not in a social sense. He came, he was introduced to the new mechs, and then he stood back an observed them interact with everyone else.

He entered the large room where the gatherings were held and made his way to the far wall, listening to the conversations flowing around him.

"…scout-class, vorns working as a tracker, finding animals for hunts…"

"…exploration of water-based worlds. Quite the surprise to come back here…"

"…small, but I'm tough for my size!"

"…gladiator pits…"

"…musician, working small towns and trying to stay out of this conflict. I'd hoped it would be over by now."

Prowl looked at this last speaker. Black and white with highlights of blue and red and a gleaming full visor that covered the upper half of his face.

The mech looked right at him and grinned before returning his attention to the mechs questioning him.

"He's something, isn't he?" came the murmur in his audial. Prowl acknowledged Ratchet with a slight nod.

"Indeed. He seems more aware that most," Prowl replied.

"Jazz? Not much gets by him. The only others that are that aware are the former gladiators," Ratchet said, nodding toward two tall warriors in the center of another group, "but Jazz is in a different category."

"Musician, hm?" Prowl said.

"He's certainly orchestrated some movements," Ratchet replied, "it's good that he's back, though."

Prowl looked at Ratchet, who was wearing an innocent expression, before turning back to look at the former musician more closely. He overlaid the nondescript mech he'd been introduced to as Musician to Jazz's frame and found a match. Little things had changed, of course, but the basic frame was the same.

"Three vorns is a long time," Prowl ventured cautiously.

Ratchet seemed pleased as he answered, "Yes, it is. He'll need help settling in."

"I'll do my best," Prowl said.

At that moment, Jazz looked up again and Prowl felt something shift inside him as their gazes locked, each completely focused on the other.

"I'll do my very best," he said again, and this time it was a vow.

The End.


End file.
